The present invention relates to swimming pool accessories and, in particular, a lounge chair for use in a swimming pool, spa, or other aquatic body which enables the user to sit and/or recline in a stationary manner in the chair with his body at least partially submerged in the water.
There are a wide variety of swimming pool accessories including floatation devices which allow an individual to recline in a chair and float freely on the water with his body partially submerged in the water. Other swimming pool chairs enable the user to sit in a more upright position while still being submerged in the pool water but allowing the person's head and/or upper torso to be above the water surface. Some of these pool chairs utilize the pool structure, itself, as a means to support the chair in the operable position and/or are permanently affixed within the swimming pool and may not be easily removed and used elsewhere.